Jetez le naturel par la fenêtre,
by Shangreela
Summary: il revient par la porte ! Le titre est pourri, mais c'est mieux à l'intérieur. Version personnelle du Pilot. Ou d'un peu avant... Résumé : Dean entre par la porte. Rating pour violence affrontement


Titre : Jetez le naturel par la fenêtre, il revient par la porte

Auteur : _Lyly_[**u**]

Bêta : Ariani Lee

Note de l'auteur : Pas de spoilers, sauf si le premier épisode compte^^ Prend place dans une sorte de UA. Disons que les frères ne se retrouvent pas de la même manière…

Enjoy ;)

* * *

Jetez le naturel par la fenêtre, il revient par la porte

* * *

**Prologue**

Sam aurait dû le voir venir. Franchement. Tout s'y prêtait, après tout.

Il excellait dans ses études, sa vie sentimentale était un vrai succès grâce à la présence de l'exquise Jessica, sa vie sociale ne s'était jamais mieux portée grâce à quelques amis fidèles et de nombreuses connaissances sympathiques – en bref, tout était délicieusement, parfaitement _normal_. Il avait jeté tout ce qui concernait la Chasse par la fenêtre

C'était ça, justement, qui aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Tout était _trop_ parfait, _trop_ normal. Mais il n'avait rien vu, rien senti.

Jusqu'à ce que Dean ouvre la porte. Correction : jusqu'à ce que Dean explose leur porte en hurlant.

______________

**Première partie**

Il faisait nuit depuis un bon moment déjà. Retirés dans leurs logements, les gens flânaient et se détendaient. Le couple ne faisait pas exception à cette règle. Lovés l'une dans les bras de l'autre sur le canapé, Samuel et Jessica, alias Sam et Jess, s'alanguissaient doucement dans le confort de leur position devant une série quelconque. La soirée était calme, et tout à fait normale. Damn !

L'image de la TV avait sauté. Une fois, deux fois. La chaîne avait changé. Toute seule. Un reportage culinaire sur l'art du steak haché à l'ail. Jess avait tripoté la télécommande, perplexe et un peu étonnée. Puis les plombs avaient sauté. Pouf, plus de lumière. Mais toujours la télé.

Sam avait gentiment poussé Jess sur le canapé et s'était levé, doucement. Prudemment.

« Sam ?

- Chut !

- …Sam ?

- Chut, j'écoute !

La jeune fille se tut, et remua dans le fauteuil. Sam tendit l'oreille avec attention, attentif au moindre petit son.

« Sam, geignit Jess, j'ai froid…

Lui aussi, tout à coup. Les interférences, la lumière, le froid… Ça ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose :

« Il est là, chuchota-t-il.

- Quoi ? Qui est là ?

- Il est… » Un frisson lui remonta dans l'échine. « tout près.

Il pivota sur ses talons. Une forme blanche laiteuse et luminescente se dressait devant lui, à moins de cinq mètres. C'était une femme, dont les cheveux hirsutes et sales, filandreux, s'élevaient hideusement autour de son visage blafard. Elle le fixait de ses yeux cernés de rose. Et elle souriait. Ses lèvres étaient rouge vif. Elles avaient la couleur du sang.

La voix chevrotante de Jessica s'éleva dans on dos.

« Sam, c'est quoi ça ?!

- Quelque chose qui ne nous veut pas du bien, répondit-il en reculant vers la jeune fille.

L'être -ou pas, justement- se rapprocha autant. Sans cesser de sourire.

Un horrible sentiment d'impuissance étreint Sam. Ayant depuis un certain temps maintenant perdu l'habitude (pas si mauvaise que ça visiblement) de se balader avec son couteau consacré entre les reins, et n'ayant aucun moyen de bouger sans exposer Jess, il se trouvait totalement démuni. Sans arme et sans protection. Sans couteau, sans flingue, sans fer et sans sel. Avec un esprit vengeur.

Ils allaient mourir.

Ô joie.

______________

**Deuxième partie**

« Jess… ?

- Sam, c'est _quoi_ _**ça**_ ? gémit son amie d'une voix tremblante.

- Jess, écoute-moi, ordonna fermement Sam sans quitter la forme iridescente des yeux. Tu vas te lever lentement, et venir derrière moi. _Lentement_.

Il se mit à reculer doucement, petit pas par petit pas, les bras tendus sur le côté pour protéger Jessica. Ça ne servirait à rien, mais il _devait_ faire quelque chose. La chaleur de Jess se blottit contre son dos. Elle tremblait. Ses mains s'agrippèrent à ses vêtements.

Sam recula doucement, la poussant en arrière. L'esprit avançait au fur et à mesure qu'ils reculaient vers l'extrémité de la table basse. Sam respirait lentement, son cerveau carburant à toute berzingue. L'esprit ne semblait pas disposé à les laisser s'éloigner. Mais paradoxalement peu disposé à les agresser aussi.

Ils avaient atteint le bord de la table basse, et Sam n'avait plus qu'à tendre le bras pour atteindre le porte-photo en fer lorsque la porte explosa. Presque littéralement. La serrure sauta et quelqu'un se rua dans leur salon en brandissant ce qui ressemblait fort à une carabine courte et hurla.

« **Couchés !**

Sam réagit à la note impérative de cette voix masculine, se retourna pour enlacer Jess et la plaqua par terre sous son poids. Le cri de Jessica fut couvert par la détonation. Sam tourna la tête à temps pour voir l'esprit disparaître. Du sel. Un Chasseur !

La lumière revint. Des pas rapides se dirigèrent vers eux. Dans la TV, le présentateur attaquait dorénavant sa salade César surimi-jambon de pays avec enthousiasme. Sam se redressa légèrement, se soulevant partiellement de sur Jessica.

« Jess, ça va ?

La personne s'accroupit à côté d'eux et une main puissante le tira au collet. Sam leva les yeux vers un visage souriant.

« Dean ?!

- Hey, s'exclama son grand frère, coucou Sammy ! Ça fait un bail !

- _Dean_ ?!

- En chair et en os, mec. Allez relève-toi, dit-il en tapotant sa cuisse avec le chien de son fusil, cette saloperie va revenir.

- Err, ouais.

Sam se redressa rapidement avant d'aider une Jess effrayée à en faire de même.

« C'est ta copine ? Sympa !

Perdue, Jess regarda Sam puis Dean puis Sam puis Dean puis… Agacé mais souriant jovialement, Dean s'empara d'autorité de son poignet et lui serra vigoureusement la main.

« Enchanté.

- Moi aussi, coassa la jeune fille d'une voix aigue, l'air égarée.

Dean hocha la tête puis se tourna vers Sam en agitant joyeusement son canon scié.

« Bon, maintenant que les formalités d'usage sont faites…

Sam acquiesça et se dirigea vers la fenêtre du salon qui donnait sur la rue, abandonnant Jess près du canapé. En-dessous de la fenêtre se tenait un grand coffre en bois, surmonté d'un tissu chamarré et de bougeoirs. Il dégagea rapidement tout ça et ouvrit le coffre. S'y entassaient pêle-mêle livres et bibelots, qu'il s'employa vigoureusement à retirer. Dean s'avança et se pencha pour ramasser un des ouvrages.

« _Droit juridique des entreprises intermittentes et temporaires_, lut-il à voix haute. Eh ben, tu dois bien t'éclater le soir toi !

- C'était en première année, répondit distraitement Sam en tirant sur le double-fond du coffre. Maintenant on est sur les étendues des SARLs et les finances des capitaux internationaux.

- Youhou, quel pied !

Il jeta le bouquin par terre et s'éloigna vers l'autre côté du salon après un coup d'œil jeté à Jessica, qui fixait Sam avec hébétude.

« Vous avez bien du sel dans vos cuisines, à Standford ?

- Plan de travail, deuxième placard de droite, répondit Sam sans lever la tête de son coffre aux trésors. Celui avec la ventouse schtroumpfe.

- Sympa comme déco, lui parvint la voix éloignée de son frère. C'est original.

- Tu as ce qu'il te faut ?

- Je veux ! s'exclama Dean, sorti de la cuisine.

Il tenait un sac d'un kilo de gros sel et son canon scié d'une main, agitant de l'autre un pied-de-biche que Sam n'avait pas encore remarqué.

« Tu préfère qu'on la mette dans la chambre ou qu'elle reste ici ? demanda-t-il en fourrant son pied-de-biche dans les mains de la jeune fille sonnée. Tiens-moi ça. Merci bien.

- Ici. Je veux la voir.

Dean acquiesça tout en ouvrant le paquet de gros sel avec les dents, puis sourit charmeusement à la copine de son petit frère.

« Mademoiselle, si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine…

Il saisit gentiment Jessica par le bras pour l'attirer contre un mur, près de la porte de leur chambre. Elle sursauta et couina en le regardant avec ses grands yeux écarquillés et remplis de peur et d'incompréhension.

« Bien, Jessica, je veux tu m'écoutes attentivement, dit-il d'une voix douce en débutant le cercle de sel autour d'elle. Le sel te protègera contre l'esprit. Il ne pourra pas t'atteindre. Mais il faut que tu restes à l'intérieur du cercle, d'accord ? Tu fais ce que tu veux **mais** tu ne sors _pas_ du cercle. Sous aucun prétexte.

Sa tâche achevée, il releva la tête, le visage emprunt de gravité.

« Compris ?

Jessica acquiesça frénétiquement. Il sourit légèrement.

« C'est bien. Sam et moi sommes là pour te protéger. Et si l'esprit s'approche de toi, frappe-le avec ça, ordonna-t-il en posant sa main sur le pied-de-biche. C'est du fer, ça les fait f- Ow, s'interrompit-il lorsque la lumière commença de nouveau à clignoter.

- _Ow_ quoi ? balbutia Jessica d'une voix aigue.

Elle recommença à trembler, reconnaissant les signes avant-coureur de la première apparition de l'esprit. Dean se retourna, lui présentant son dos, et leva son arme.

« Sam ?

- C'est bon j'suis prêt.

- Y a intérêt parce qu'il est là !

Juste en face de lui, pour être exact. Sans grande surprise, Dean se fit éjecter avant même d'avoir eu le temps de tirer. Le vol plané fut court, lui fit perdre sa carabine et s'acheva dans leur vaisselier en bois. Jess hurla.

« DEAN !!

Le meuble s'écrasa sous le choc, et Dean s'écroula au milieu de morceaux de vaisselle et de tenants de bois brisés.

« Dean ! répéta Sam.

- Bordel de merde ! fut la réponse chamarrée, plus grommelée qu'articulée.

Sam s'élança vers son frère, quand l'esprit bougea. Puis disparut.

Sonné, Dean secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées. Une douleur aigue lui transperçait l'arrière du crâne comme une aiguille chauffée à blanc, et étrangement, ce fut ce qui l'aida à se focaliser. La douleur, il connaissait, et il pouvait gérer. Il _avait_ géré. Il suffisait de se concentrer dessus pour dissiper l'étourdissement, puis de l'ignorer.

Et chercher son arme, par exemple. Et l'esprit.

Et son frère.

Pas nécessairement dans cet ordre.

Tandis que ses doigts tâtonnaient à la recherche de sa carabine parmi des débris du vaisselier et de son contenu, s'esquintant sur les éclats coupants de porcelaine et d'email, ses yeux scannaient rapidement la pièce pour mettre la main – ou la pupille – sur la grande silhouette tendue de son petit frère. Posté tout près du canapé, Sam se tenait légèrement penché en avant, son arme au niveau de son épaule, prêt à faire feu. Tendu, nerveux. Chasseur. Son haleine créait de petits nuages éphémères devant lui.

L'esprit se tenait derrière son épaule.

« 85 ! hurla Dean.

Sam pivota sur ses talons, se retournant complètement, et tira d'un seul mouvement. Frappé par le sel, l'esprit disparut.

Etonné, Sam baissa les yeux vers son arme. Il n'avait même pas pensé à tirer. Il avait entendu le code que son père leur avait appris, et son corps avait obéi avant que l'information ne parvienne à son cerveau. _Merde alors._ Il glissa un regard vers Dean, toujours affalé sur leur (ex-)vaisselier, qui haussa une épaule. _La Chasse c'est dans le sang, Sammy !_ Sam se tourna un peu vers lui et le fixa dans les yeux. _Non._

Les yeux de Dean s'étrécirent brusquement, et Sam releva le bras, prêt à tirer.

« 25 !

Rotation, arrêt, pression, détonation. L'esprit s'évapora avec ce qui semblait être un cri de rage – le genre strident, puissant et horrible – qui laissa un silence lourd dans la pièce désastrée. La lumière reparut.

Dean et Sam échangèrent un regard Winchester, un de ceux qui servent à se donner rendez-vous dans un an avec le numéro de la table du restaurant, date et heure à l'appui. Terrée dans son coin, pressée contre le mur, tremblante, Jessica sanglota. Sam se tourna vers elle.

Elle tremblait convulsivement et pleurait en silence, la peur et l'horreur déformant ses traits. Ses mains étaient plaquées contre ses lèvres ; des traces d'ongles marquaient les alentours de sa bouche. Ses pupilles n'étaient plus que deux points noirs dans une mer de bleu océan.

Lâchant toute arme et quittant toute allure prédatrice, Sam se porta aussitôt à ses côtés, soucieux.

« Jess, bébé ?

Elle répondit par une plainte stridente. Ses yeux se levèrent vers lui, mais Sam avait l'impression qu'ils le transperçaient simplement sans le voir. Jess avait l'air… ailleurs. Partie. Pour l'amour de Dieu Samuel Winchester, elle vient de se faire attaquer par un esprit dans sa propre maison, son petit ami a sorti toute une armurerie portative et le frère de ce dernier a explosé la porte à coup de pied ! bien sûr qu'elle est ailleurs !

Elle sursauta lorsqu'il l'effleura et couina de peur, mais il persévéra. Elle lâcha le pied-de-biche dès qu'il l'y incita. Il la prit dans ses bras, doucement, tendrement.

« Shh, là… Je suis là Jess, tout va bien… C'est fini pour l'instant. 0n est là…

- Désolé de t'interrompre Sammy mais faut qu'on s'grouille de se tirer d'là, lança Dean de derrière lui.

Jess parut reprendre conscience de son environnement et ses yeux se portèrent derrière Sam, cherchant l'autre homme.

« C'est ton frère, ça ? arriva-t-elle à articuler entre ses larmes.

Sa voix était douce, rauque et brisée.

Sam regarda l'autre homme, qui avait récolté le sel et les armes, et fit une moue gênée. Dean lui sourit largement, à la manière d'un requin.

« Euuh, ouais, répondit le brun en se grattant la nuque de sa main armée. J't'expliquerai plus tard, se hâta-t-il d'ajouter.

- Enchantée, coassa Jessica.

Dean cilla une fois, fit un geste de ses bras armés.

« Eh bien, euh, idem. Ravi de faire ta connaissance… J'ai jamais entendu parler d'toi mais j'suis sûr qu't'es une fille géniale !

Il leva deux pouces pour appuyer ses dires. Puis il se tourna vers Sam en fronçant les sourcils.

« 0n doit partir.

Son ton était urgent. Sam acquiesça, glissa rapidement son arme sécurisée dans une des poches de son jean puis guida Jess vers le canapé avec force cajoleries avant de retourner près de son coffre de secours. Il en piocha plusieurs cartouches de sel, les lança à son frère qui les attrapa au vol en souriant et commença à les insérer dans son arme.

« Ah Sammy !, t'as l'air plutôt bien équipé ici, je savais bien qu'il nous manquait des trucs quand t'es parti !

- Qu'est-ce que tu chasses ? demanda le plus jeune en feignant la surdité momentanée.

- Esprit vengeur.

- J'avais remarqué. Attention, prévint le jeune chasseur en lançant de petits globes à Dean, elles sont sensibles.

- Grenades à clous ? s'étonna l'autre chasseur. Coool ! Huit morts.

- Merci.

- Toutes des jeunes filles. Mignonnes. De rien, elles sont plutôt pas mal. Corpulence moyenne, blonde, yeux bleus.

Sam releva la tête vers lui, en regardant derrière son épaule, le visage figé.

« Jess.

Dean hocha la tête en glissant le chargeur de réserve dans la poche intérieure de sa veste.

« Ça a l'air d'aller pour toi.

Sam saisit une longue dague courbée, la soupesa, examina la lame bénite.

« Plutôt pas mal avant qu'une saleté d'esprit vengeur s'en prenne à ma copine, ouais.

- J'pensais pas qu'elle viendrait vers vous.

- Je m'doute, dit le plus jeune en engainant son joli joujou dans un fourreau de cuir souple. Y a plusieurs blondes aux yeux bleus à Standford.

- Faut croire qu'tu les attire Sammy ! s'exclama le plus vieux en enquillant négligemment des balles d'argent dans son Colt ; ça pouvait toujours servir. Tu sais, comme ces homos qui repèrent les autres… T'as un ghostdar. Hey, t'es p't'êt' toi-même un fantôme !

- Ta gueule, Dean, lança Sam sans le regarder, occupé à attacher le fourreau de la dague à sa ceinture.

- Ceci dit ta copine est plutôt canon, elle est trop bien pour toi mec ! De ce que j'en ai vu, du moins.

- Ben regarde pas trop s'il te plaît. Elle est morte comment ?

- Suicide. Elle a sauté d'un immeuble. J'ai un minimum de correction Sammy.

- On sait jamais. Suicide ?

- Un mec l'avait agressée et violée deux semaines auparavant. Un sale enfoiré si tu veux mon avis.

Sam acquiesça, puis fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

« Pourquoi tuer des victimes et pas des violeurs ?

- Ça, je sais pas. Ça fait une semaine que je lui cours après et elle me file entre les doigts. C'est sacrément frustrant, j'peux te l'dire !

- Il faut qu'on l'arrête.

Dean s'assura que la crosse du Beretta s'accrochait bien dans sa ceinture de pantalon et s'immobilisa, toute son attention momentanément centralisée sur son petit frère.

« Il la touchera pas Sam. Je te le promets.

Sam releva la tête vers lui, une expression étrange sur le visage. Dean le regarda dans les yeux, l'arme à la main. Il y eut un silence Winchester.

_Tu me le promets ?_

_Bien sûr Sammy._

_C'est mon job de te pourrir tes soirées avec ta nana !_

_Merci._

_Je suis désolé._

_On en parlera plus tard._

Un sourire goguenard aux lèvres, Dean referma son fusil à canon scié d'un geste sec du bras. Le chien se recana avec un bruit de métal râpé, et un _clic clac _viril. Sam sourit en retour, créant cette fossette qui avait toujours fait fondre Dean, et hocha la tête.

______________

**Épilogue**

Sam avait enroulé un bras autour des épaules de Jessica, nichée contre son flanc. La jeune fille ne pleurait plus mais tremblait encore, et bien que plus calme, ses yeux se résumaient à un seul point dans un océan de bleu rempli d'eau.

Sam avait dû s'approcher d'elle doucement, lentement, et user de cajoleries pour la convaincre d'aller dans la voiture, avec eux. En dehors de la maison. Jess ne pensait pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

Sam aurait aimé pouvoir passer plus de temps à la calmer, mais il n'en avait pas. Ils devaient y aller, avant qu'il ne la perde définitivement.

Dean attendait près de la porte, son pied-de-biche en fer à la main.

« Jess, bébé, roucoula-t-il gentiment, on va y aller, d'accord ? Tu dois savoir que tu ne crains rien. Dean et moi serons là pour te protéger. Okay ?

Elle acquiesça, toujours silencieuse. Sam se demanda s'il l'avait perdue. Pouvait-elle surmonter un choc pareil pour lui ? Dean se racla la gorge impatiemment. Sam se redressa. Ce n'était pas le bon moment pour réfléchir à ça. Sauver la vie de Jess d'abord, leur relation ensuite. Il fit couler son bras de ses épaules et sa taille et la poussa doucement en avant alors qu'il faisait un premier pas vers Dean, et la sortie.

Ce dernier, d'un ample moulinet du bras, amena son pied-de-biche à reposer sur son épaule. Sa pose était détendue, et lui-même souriait.

« Au fait Sammy…

- C'est Sam, coupa celui-ci.

Dean sourit encore plus largement, son regard s'illumina. Ça le rajeunissait brutalement, et Sam retrouva son grand frère enquiquinant l'espace d'un instant. Dean tendit la main vers lui, choquant son épaule de son poing armé. Le sourire franc, les pupilles dilatées, il paraissait extatique.

« Ça fait du bien de t'retrouver, p'tit frère.

Sammy roula des yeux.

« _Jerk !_

- _Bitch._

Jessica ferma les yeux.

* * *

Un texte que j'ai eu du mal à mener… et dont le message s'est perdu en route me semble-t-il '^^

L'idée principale était de montrer que Sam était toujours un Chasseur. Ces trucs-là c'est dans le sang. Et puis, dans l'épisode un il nous sort un de ces coupe-choux… ! Breflons.

Je voulais aussi mettre en avant un Dean assez joyeux. Il ne le sait pas, mais il est chez son frère. Même si ça rocks un chouïa, ce sont des retrouvailles – des retrouvailles à la Winchester. Il en est plutôt heureux, compte tenu des circonstances.

Et Jess… bah, Jessica réagit comme l'être humain lambda étant menacé de mort par un truc tout décharné, dont le mec sort une artillerie de sous des bougies parfumées à la rose et dont le (presque) beau-frère explose la porte à coup de tatane pour surgir en brandissant une carabine (avouons qu'il y a mieux comme première rencontre). Sympa la soirée en amoureux, non ?

Je n'en suis pas satisfaite mais j'espère néanmoins que ça vous aura plu ! =)

D'autres textes seront à venir dans un certain temps ; une mini fic à peine yaoi, shônen-aï à la rigueur, et une vraie fic à finalité wincest **;**D A la prochaine !

_Lyly_[**u**],

_Yaoistiquement vôtre_


End file.
